


Wieder zuhause

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [17]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Caring, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, One of My Favorites, Possibly Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Weihnachtsrückblick.</p><p>  <i>"Auspacken können Sie auch später - kommen Sie lieber mit und erzählen Sie mir, wie es war!"</i><br/>"Mann, Boerne", murrte Thiel. "Muß das unbedingt jetzt sein? Ich bin ewig und drei Tage unterwegs gewesen, und ich will eigentlich nur noch ins Bett."</p><p> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/20201.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wieder zuhause

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: notcolourblind - Danke :)  
> A/N: Das Weihnachtsthema hat mich noch nicht ganz losgelassen ...

***

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Hatte Boerne etwa auf der Lauer gelegen, um seine Ankunft abzupassen? Genervt öffnete er die Wohnungstür, um wie erwartet in das Gesicht seines Nachbarn zu sehen. "Kann ich vielleicht eben noch auspacken, bevor Sie mir auf die Pelle rücken?"

"Wie schön, Sie sind wieder zurück! Dacht' ich's mir doch – niemand stapft so lautstark die Treppe nach oben wie Sie." Der andere wirkte viel zu enthusiastisch für diese späte Stunde. "Auspacken können Sie auch später - kommen Sie lieber mit und erzählen Sie mir, wie es war!"

"Mann, Boerne", murrte Thiel. "Muß das unbedingt jetzt sein? Ich bin ewig und drei Tage unterwegs gewesen, und ich will eigentlich nur noch ins Bett."

"Jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so ungesellig. Sie haben nach drei Jahren Ihren Sohn das erste Mal wiedergesehen, da gibt es doch bestimmt viel zu erzählen." Boerne sah ihn über den Rand seiner Brille aufmunternd an. "Sie kriegen auch ein Glas erstklassigen Rotwein."

Thiel warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick Richtung Schlafzimmer. Wobei er ohnehin nicht gleich ins Bett fallen konnte, das hatte er ja vor seiner Abreise abgezogen. Daß Boerne aber auch immer noch glaubte, er könnte ihn mit Wein zu irgendetwas überreden ... Andererseits, vielleicht hatte der andere auch was zu essen im Haus. Im Augenblick war essen neben schlafen sein zweites großes Bedürfnis; im Flugzeug hatte er nichts hinunterbekommen.

"Meinetwegen. Aber nur fünf Minuten, ich hab' nämlich wirklich was Besseres zu tun als -"

"Wie war der Flug?"

Thiel stöhnte. "Können wir über was anderes reden?"

***

"Haben Sie mir was mitgebracht?"

Thiel warf seinem Nachbarn einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Boerne hatte ihn eine gefühlte Ewigkeit ausgequetscht, und er hatte mehr erzählt, als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Von Lukas, der so sehr gewachsen war, daß er schon fast erwachsen aussah und der inzwischen besser englisch als deutsch zu sprechen schien. Der sich aber trotzdem gefreut hatte, ihn wiederzusehen, und seinetwegen alles, was er eigentlich in den Weihnachtsferien vorgehabt hatte, abgesagt hatte. Von Weihnachten mitten im neuseeländischen Sommer, was sich eindeutig falsch anfühlte. Daß Susanne und er auch nach mehr als vier Jahren noch problemlos an die alten Streitpunkte anknüpfen konnten … und es erstaunlicherweise Susannes neuem Mann zu verdanken war, daß sie die drei Wochen trotzdem ohne größere Auseinandersetzungen überstanden hatten. Daß John überhaupt ganz O.K. war, außer daß er ihn mit medizinischen Themen genervt und ihn nach Boernes Arbeit ausgefragt hatte, weil er sich für eine rechtsmedizinische Weiterbildung interessierte. Und daß er merkwürdigerweise froh darüber war, daß Lukas gut mit seinem Stiefvater auskam. Aber noch froher darüber, daß Lukas auch mit ihm alleine etwas unternehmen wollte, ohne John und Susanne. Und daß Lukas ihn vielleicht im nächsten Jahr besuchen würde, weil Susanne meinte, daß er mit sechzehn dann endlich alt genug sei, um die Reise alleine zu unternehmen. Er war kurz davor gewesen, wirklich sentimental zu werden bei dem Gedanken, daß er seinen Sohn schon so bald wieder treffen würde, als ihn Boernes Frage zum Glück aus dieser Stimmung gerissen hatte.

"Nein." Er stellte das Weinglas ab und versuchte sich unauffällig über die Augen zu wischen. "Was hätte ich Ihnen denn mitbringen sollen – ein Stoffkänguruh?"

"Känguruhs gehören nach Australien, nicht nach Neuseeland." Boernes Laune schien ungetrübt von fehlenden Reisemitbringseln. "Ich habe Ihnen jedenfalls als Weihnachtsgeschenk eine Skype-Verbindung eingerichtet."

"Was?" Weihnachtsgeschenk? Und was um Himmels Willen war eine Skype-Verbindung?

"Damit können Sie übers Internet kostenlos mit Ihrem Sohn telefonieren. Wenn Sie sich eine Webcam anschaffen sogar mit Bild. Das findet er sicher cool."

"Ich ..."

"Ich kann Ihnen zeigen, wie das geht", erklärte Boerne gönnerhaft.

"Waren Sie etwa in meiner Wohnung, während ich weg war?!" Es war wohl ein Zeichen dafür, daß er ziemlich K.O. war, wenn ihm das erst jetzt auffiel.

"Natürlich, wie hätte ich denn sonst an Ihren Computer kommen sollen?" Boerne sah ihn ohne jedes Schuldbewußtsein an.

"Der ist paßwortgeschützt - und ich habe Ihnen doch schon hundert Mal gesagt, daß Sie gefälligst nicht einfach -"

"Pfff ... Paßwort. Wirklich, Thiel, da müssen Sie sich schon was Besseres einfallen lassen. St. Pauli - darauf kommt doch jeder, der Sie kennt, sofort."

"Ich faß' es einfach nicht."

"Gern geschehen. Ich wußte, daß Sie sich freuen werden."

"Ich ..."

"Sind Sie hungrig?"

"Äh ..." Ja, dachte Thiel, und wie. Aber er sollte eigentlich lieber klären, daß das Eindringen in fremde Wohnungen ein Verstoß gegen diverse Gesetze und davon abgesehen absolut unmöglich war. Aber bevor er das noch in einen sinnvollen Satz gießen konnte, knurrte sein Magen, und Boerne stand auf.

"Hört sich so an. Ich habe noch Käse da, der sehr gut zu diesem Wein paßt."

***

Seine eigene Laune besserte sich deutlich, nachdem er endlich etwas anderes als Alkohol in den Magen bekommen hatte. Das mit der Müdigkeit verschlimmerte sich zwar dadurch noch, aber wenigstens war er jetzt satt.

Boerne hatte ihm unterdessen erzählt, was in Münster alles Spannendes losgewesen war. Schnee zu Weihnachten. Eine Tombola auf der Weihnachtsfeier im Polizeipräsidium, bei der Meier II zu seiner übergroßen Freude ein Abendessen mit Staatsanwältin Klemm gewonnen hatte. Nadeshda, die einen Boerne bis dahin unbekannten jungen Mann mit zur Weihnachtsfeier mitgebracht und ihn als "Das ist Martin, ein Freund von mir" vorgestellt hatte – wobei Boerne angesichts des weiteren Verlaufs des Abends der Meinung war, daß sich _ein Freund_ vermutlich inzwischen zu _mein Freund_ gewandelt haben dürfte. Entweder das, oder die beiden gingen sich seitdem peinlich berührt aus dem Weg. Des weiteren vierzehn häusliche Auseinandersetzungen, drei schwere Verkehrsunfälle, ein erfrorener Obdachloser, drei Alkoholvergiftungen, fünf Selbstmorde, ein Totschlag bei einer Wirtshausschlägerei und ein Mord.

"Und Alberich hat einfach Urlaub eingereicht über Weihnachten und meinte, das könnte ich auch einmal alleine schaffen – können Sie sich das vorstellen?" Boerne wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern redete gleich weiter. "Ihre Urlaubsvertretung hat auch mehr Arbeit gemacht als die Sache wert war – noch nicht ganz trocken hinter den Ohren und gerade erst zum Hauptkommissar befördert. Ohne meinen selbstlosen Einsatz würde der Fall immer noch ungelöst auf Sie warten, so viel ist sicher." Boerne goß ihm Wein nach. "Sie können sich später bedanken, wenn Sie sich durch die Berichte dieses ignoranten Tölpels gekämpft haben."

Thiel stellte sich den unbekannten Kollegen vor, der, frisch von der Ausbildung, ausgerechnet mit Boerne zusammenarbeiten mußte, und lachte laut los.

"Was ist?" Boerne sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck völligen Unverständnisses an.

"Sie haben mir gefehlt." Das entsprach zwar der Wahrheit, aber eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt, diesen Gedanken wirklich auszusprechen. Einen Moment lang fühlte Thiel Verlegenheit in sich aufsteigen, aber Boernes mißtrauischer Blick machte dem ein schnelles Ende.

"Wollen Sie mich auf den Arm nehmen, oder geht es Ihnen vielleicht nicht gut?"

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf und unterdrückte ein Lachen, das der andere jetzt garantiert auch falsch verstehen würde. Einfach mal nett sein ging mit Boerne irgendwie nicht.

"Nein." Er lehnte sich zurück und schloß die Augen.

"Nein? Was nein? Könnten Sie sich vielleicht ein bißchen klarer -"

"Kann ich nicht", murmelte Thiel und kämpfte gegen das überwältigende Verlangen an, jetzt und hier und sofort einzuschlafen.

Boerne hakte zum Glück nicht weiter nach, und Thiel war erleichtert, daß er dieses Thema nicht vertiefen mußte. Er war wirklich zu müde für lange Erklärungen. Stattdessen fing der andere unvermittelt an, ihm von den Details des Falls zu erzählen, den Thiel während seines Urlaubs verpaßt hatte. Irgendwelche medizinischen Besonderheiten, von denen er sowieso nichts verstand, die Boerne aber offenbar unglaublich spannend fand. Langjährige Erfahrung hatte ihn gelehrt, daß es nicht nötig war, so zu tun, als höre er zu - Boerne würde so oder so weiterreden. Während die Stimme des anderen zu einem Hintergrundgeräusch wurde, dachte er darüber nach, wie schön es gewesen war, Lukas wiederzusehen. Und er hatte sich sogar - merkwürdigerweise - darüber gefreut, Susanne wiederzusehen. Aber es war auch schön, wieder nach Hause zu kommen.

"Thiel?"

Er zuckte zusammen, ließ die Augen aber geschlossen.

"Schlafen Sie mir bloß nicht mit dem Weinglas in der Hand ein. Rotweinflecken kriege ich nie wieder aus diesem Teppich."

Während er noch mit sich kämpfte und versuchte, die Augen wieder zu öffnen und das Glas abzustellen, spürte er schon Boernes Hand an seiner. Das Glas wurde ihm vorsichtig aus den Fingern genommen.

"Müde?"

"Mhm ..." Jetlag, Flugangst, keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls war die Rückreise anstrengend gewesen.

"Wollen Sie hier schlafen?" Boerne klang amüsiert. Thiel blinzelte müde. Die Idee war sehr verlockend, einfach hier einschlafen zu dürfen, statt sich jetzt zurück in seine Wohnung zu schleppen. Wo er eigentlich erst einmal auspacken müßte. Und die Heizungen aufdrehen. In Deutschland war es im Januar doch verdammt kalt, das hatte er fast vergessen. Und das Bett müßte auch gemacht werden. Und ... Boerne gab ihm einen leichten Schubs, und er kippte zur Seite. Er glitt so schnell hinüber in den Schlaf, daß er nicht mehr genau unterscheiden konnte, was Traum war und was Wirklichkeit. Das Flugzeug sackte tiefer und ihm wurde übel bei dem Gedanken, wie weit er gerade vom Erdboden entfernt war. Jemand zog ihm die Schuhe aus, und Lukas erzählte ihm voller Begeisterung, daß er im letzten Frühjahr den größten Fisch gefangen hatte, den die Welt je gesehen hatte. Er hörte Susannes Stimme im Hintergrund, und eine Decke breitete sich warm und weich über ihm aus. Boerne fragte ihn etwas. Er wickelte sich fester in die Decke.

"Schlafen Sie schon?"

Was für eine absurde Frage. Wenn er schlief, hörte er sie nicht. Und wenn er sie hörte, schlief er nicht. Er hätte Boerne gerne erklärt, wie unlogisch das gerade war, aber statt verständlicher Worte brachte er nur ein unwilliges Geräusch zustande.

Susanne strich ihm durch die Haare, so wie sie das früher oft getan hatte, als alles noch gut war.

"Kriege ich einen Gutenachtkuß?" Das hätte er eigentlich nicht fragen sollen, erinnerte ihn sein Hirn verschlafen. Susanne und er waren über die Gutenachtkuß-Phase schon lange hinaus.

"Ich denke eher nicht." Da war Boerne wieder, und er klang viel zu gut gelaunt so spät in der Nacht.

"Susanne?"

"Ist in Neuseeland. Sie sind hier bei mir."

"Boerne, ich ..." Er hatte vergessen, was er sagen wollte.

Die Hand war wieder zurück.

"Schlafen Sie gut."

***

Ein unglaublich nervtötendes Geräusch riß ihn aus den Tiefen des Schlafs. Es wurde immer lauter, während er verzweifelt herauszufinden versuchte, wer er war, wo er war und was das war. Selbst als ihm klar wurde, daß das sein Handy war, das lautstark das Reeperbahnlied ertönen ließ, dauerte es noch einige Sekunden, bis er es endlich gefunden und abgenommen hatte.

"Ja?" Auch die Stimme am anderen Ende konnte er im ersten Moment nicht richtig zuordnen.

...

"Ach, Susanne."

...

"'Tschuldigung, stimmt, ich wollte ja anrufen, wenn ich zuhause bin."

...

"Ja, ich bin gut angekommen."

...

"Was heißt, du hast es schon einmal versucht? Festnetz ... Ach so ... ja, ich bin gestern gleich bei Boerne eingeschlafen."

...

"BEI BOERNE. Ist die Verbindung so schlecht?"

...

"Was soll denn das jetzt heißen?"

…

"Halt, leg' noch nicht auf! Sag' mal, hat Lukas eigentlich so ein Skype-Dingens?"

…

"Super. Ich habe gehört, damit kann man …"

…

"Na, schön für dich, daß du das schon ewig kennst. Hättest du mir vielleicht …"

…

"Ja, Tschüß. Grüß Lukas. Und …"

\- Klack -

"… John."

Als er aufgelegt hatte und vom Telefon aufsah, stand Boerne in der Tür.

"Hab' ich Sie geweckt?" Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, daß der andere das ganze Gespräch mit angehört hatte, inklusive Susannes komischer Anspielungen. Wobei – das konnte er zum Glück nicht mitbekommen haben.

"Ihr Handy war ja nicht zu überhören." Boerne streckte sich und versuchte anschließend, seine Haare glatt zu streichen, was allerdings eher das Gegenteil bewirkte. "Es ist aber auch schon fast neun. Ich mach dann mal Frühstück."

"Müssen Sie nicht arbeiten?"

"Ich hab' zwischen den Jahren gearbeitet und jetzt eine Woche Urlaub. Alberich kann die ganzen Silvesterleichen haben … geschieht ihr nur recht." Boernes Stimme klang gedämpft aus der Küche zu ihm.

Er raffte sich auf, wickelte sich aus der warmen Decke und folgte dem anderen in die Küche. Boerne deckte schon den Tisch und pfiff dazu eine Melodie, die ihm unbekannt war. Irgendwas Klassisches vermutlich, aber fröhlich. Er wußte nicht, was ihn mehr überraschte - daß Boerne sich freute, daß er wieder zurück war, oder daß er selbst sich darüber freute, wieder nach hause zu kommen. Und seit wann war Boerne eigentlich zuhause?

"Was ist los?" Boerne hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht. "Stehen Sie nicht nur rum, machen Sie sich lieber nützlich, wenn Sie etwas zu essen bekommen wollen."

Thiel griff nach den Kaffeefiltern. Vielleicht hatte ihn der Flug mehr mitgenommen, als er gedacht hatte, jedenfalls fand er es gerade ziemlich nett, nicht alleine frühstücken zu müssen. Und was Susanne dachte, konnte ihm wirklich -

"Nach dem Frühstück zeige ich Ihnen, wie Sie über Skype telefonieren können."

"O.K."

*** Fin ***


End file.
